


So Who’s the Real Gross One

by Ideal_Consumption



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Burping, Chubstuck, Come Inflation, Face-Sitting, Fart Torture, Farting, Fat fetish, Fatstuck, Fetish, Gas - Freeform, Homestuffed, M/M, Me: I don’t really headcanon Dammek as fat, Porn, Sleep Sex, Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Xefros is ooc?, i mean i knoow he wouldn’t do this in canon but other than that he’s in character lel, i mean it’s pretty in character for him lel, me at the same time: only writes fics about Dammek being fat, porn with a little plot, slob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideal_Consumption/pseuds/Ideal_Consumption
Summary: In which Xefros is a perv and Dammek is a gluttonous slob
Relationships: Dammek/Xefros Tritoh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	So Who’s the Real Gross One

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeee I like wrote this in one night LOL

Xefros had learned from a young age that Dammek was extremely hard to wake up. He could do basically anything to him, and he would still be fast asleep. This came with plenty of disadvantages, Xefros would often end up crying out of frustration because he needed something from Dammek but couldn't wake him. He also snored pretty loud, not insanely loud, but loud for a teenage boy. However, the burgundy boy found himself quite thankful for this trait plenty of times. Oftentimes Xefros found himself pulling up the tetrarch's hoodie, or peering down into his boxers. Running his hands down his bare sides or playing with his hair. The tetrarch woke up every time with no clue. Embarrassingly, some of Xefros's most intimate moments were spent when Dammek was sleeping. He was easier to approach when he was asleep, softer, more calm. 

Dammek’s lips hung agape, his fangs poking out from behind them. Xefros rested his cheek upon Dammek’s chest, feeling it rise and fall beneath him. The rust blood’s hands trailed up to the tetrarch’s chest, giving the fat beneath his fingertips a testing squeeze. He bit his lip, feeling the antlered boy’s warm breath hit his face. The smell of Dammek’s breath had a rancid undertone to it. After knowing him for fifteen years, aka his whole life, Xefros didn’t really mind anymore. He moved his hand away from his moirail’s chest and up to the base of his horns, giving them a firm rub. Xefros giggled softly as Dammek’s face scrunched up and he squirmed beneath. The burgundy boy continued to stimulate his horns, knowing that he was still asleep. Dammek’s breathing quickened, a deep blush spread across Xefros’s face. Xefros grinned and inched closer to Dammek’s face, their hips lining up. His lips met Dammek’s. He let out a soft moan as he slid his tongue into his moirail’s mouth, lapping up all of the bad tastes. Xefros wasn’t satisfied yet, he wanted more. He rutted his crotch against Dammek’s, both of their writhing bulges knocking together. Xefros let out a stifled moan, still massaging Dammek’s horns to keep his bulge interested. He could feel his slurry bladder beginning to swell with genetic material. Xefros had an idea. A horrible, awful idea. Xefros sat up, straddling Dammek’s thighs as he slept on the couch. He had never taken it this far before, and he was just begging that Dammek wouldn’t wake up. He reached down timidly and began to remove the tetrarch’s jeans, then his own. Xefros released a relieved sigh after he was able to do that with no trouble. He could feel the anxiety well up in his chest, and the anticipation well up in his bulge. He discarded his underwear, and shimmied the other pair off of the sleeping bronze blood. Xefros gasped softly as he parted Dammek’s thighs. He bit his lip again, reaching down to graze the puffy lips of his moirail’s nook. Dammek’s cunt was seeping genetic material, as was his sheath and bulge. Xefros pressed his two fingers to Dammek’s folds once more, admiring how wet and tumescent they were. The tetrarch’s face scrunched again, his cheeks gaining a new coppery tint. His claws twitched softly in response to his moirail’s touches. Xefros’s eyes drifted up to Dammek’s bulge. It’s movements were slow and lazy, mostly due to the fact it’s owner was asleep. It coiled around it’s self, sliding against his own cunt. It was much longer than Xefros’s, but about just as thick. Xefros had been endowed with a rather stubby bulge. His member didn’t exactly writhe as much as it just kind of wiggled. It was honestly embarrassing, but no one else was around to see it, or at least no one was awake. Xefros spread Dammek’s thighs more, his fingertips sinking into the pudge. He slotted his hips in between the deer-cat troll’s legs, letting their wetness mesh together. Xefros let out a sharp gasp, as his bulge quickly found Dammek’s nook, burying itself within his cunt. Xefros looked to his moirail’s face who was still, surprisingly, sleeping. He let out a sigh of relief, before slowly beginning to thrush his hips, checking Dammek’s face once more as to not wake him. He quickened the pace, allowing a moan to escape his lips. As much as he just wanted to fuck his moirail as hard as he could, he had to take it steady, Dammek was already making soft sounds in his sleep. His bulge lazily meandered against Xefros’s lower stomach, smearing his self-lubricant across his skin. In any other situation, Xefros would’ve loved to pleasure his Tetrarch by hitting the sensitive spots in the walls of his nook, but Xefros had to be careful as to not shock him awake. This was also his first time doing this. The tight, slimy walls of Dammek’s nook felt so much different than the rust boy’s own hand. Dammek’s cunt clenched up occasionally along with the little faces he made in his sleep. 

Xefros gave a good few rounds of thrusts before inevitably finishing off. Xefros’s bulge instinctively wiggled up and past the tetrarch’s seed flap the best it could. His hand flew up to his mouth, biting his lip as to not moan incredibly loud. His hips twitched gently as his genetic material spewed into Dammek’s seed cavity, filling him up with a bucket’s worth of material. Xefros watched as his moirail’s belly swelled. Dammek squirmed softly underneath him. His gut was distended past it’s usual look, making his somewhat baggy hoodie look taut against his girth. Seeing Dammek’s stomach bloated and engorged wasn’t an unusual sight for Xefros. The tetrarch often overindulged himself when eating, going as far as limiting Xefros to only two slices of pizza so he could cram down the rest. Xefros’s bulge began to retreat into its sheath, a small trickle of slurry following it as it pulled out. Xefros gave himself time to catch his breath and cool down before scrambling to reclothe himself and Dammek. The bronze boy stirred softly in his sleep, indicating he was gonna wake up soon. Xefros hurried to the kitchen, as to not be near the incident when Dammek eventually woke up. 

Xefros had just finished polishing his floors, again. It was the first time he had seen Dammek since what had happened the night before. As far as he could tell, Dammek didn’t know. It was probably pretty suspicious, waking up with his belly inflated and a wet nook. Dammek would probably chalk it up to a wet dream and something he ate, right? The genetic material would dispel from his seed cavity within a night or so if he hadn’t found it, and he would say something to Xefros if he had, right? Gosh, Xefros was stressing himself out. Dammek said he would hang out at his hive for lunch and he sounded happy about it, but guilt was still burning in his chest. Not too much time passes before Dammek arrives at his moirail’s hive. He’s holding a recently put out cigar and a plastic bag full of food he had gotten delivered from a local sandwich place. He flashed Xefros a toothy grin, before placing the bag of food on his coffee table. Dammek sat right down on Xefros’s lounge plank, the one that wasn’t covered in lusus fur. He patted the seat beside him, signaling for Xefros to sit down. He timidly did as his tetrarch directed, eyeing Dammek’ midsection. It looked flatter than last night. Xefros quickly took his eyes away as to not be caught staring. 

“I got the sandwich you asked for.” Dammek said, smiling as he handed Xefros his neatly wrapped food. Dammek was showing off those large, yellowed fangs again. He had a ferocious appetite which earned him just as much fear as it did reverence. Much more than the average low blood at least. Though those fangs were also used for ulterior “food” “items”, that night they would be making short work of the alternian meatball sub he had ordered. As well as a basket of onion rings and a two liter of soda. The two liter was actually for them to share but Xefros knew he would only get a few sips before Dammek ended up drinking the rest. He preferred grub juice anyway. Dammek unwrapped his lunch, it was oozing with meat sauce and had a few insect parts twitching under the bun. It was about as long as his forearm, Xefros didn’t even think they made subs that big. It was soaking with grease, and it wasn’t long until Dammek was cramming it into his fanged maw. Xefros unwrapped his own, relatively average sandwich. Dammek was too enthralled with gorging himself on his sub to notice Xefros staring at him. The sub was thick enough that the bronze troll could hardly hold it in one hand. Xefros didn’t even now how he could fit it in his mouth, let alone eat it as fast as his moirail was. He slopped sauce and grease onto his stuffed cheeks, only pulling the food away from his mouth to say,

“Mmmf, Xef, hand me the soda.” His mouth still full of sub. Xefros nodded and reluctantly handed his tetrach the soda, knowing that it’s just going to be fill of backwash after this. Dammek lowered the food away from his mouth to chug down the soda in the two liter. He spread his legs apart and an audible slosh could be heard coming from his stomach. A dribble of soda dripped off his chin as he pulled the bottle away from his mouth. 

“Ggfhh…” Dammek groaned, moving the sub back up to his mouth. He was about half down with it, his belly already pressing against his stained clothes. He made it through a few more messy bites before having to pause to allow a loud burp to force past his lips. This wasn’t anything new or absurd to Xefros, but he couldn’t help but stare. He couldn’t help the fluttery feeling in his sheath and nook. Dammek continued on with gorging himself with not so much as an “excuse me” or “sorry”. He reached the end of his sub, finishing it off with an even louder burp and his tongue twisting against his fingers to lap up the stray sauce. He brought the soda back up to his lips, giving it another good drink. His girth distended slightly with each chug, his intestines making sounds of displeasure. About two thirds of the drink was gone, his already paunchy belly threatening to push his hoodie up. A groan escaped his lips as he strained to lean forward and retrieve his onion rings. The portion was definitely meant for a few people to share as a side or appetizer, but Dammek would wolf it down himself, no doubt. Dammek dragged the onion ring through the viscous dip. He brought the food up to his maw, gulping the whole thing down in one bite. Another belch forced its way past the bigger troll’s lips. He leaned back against the couch with a loud thud. Dammek wasted no time stuffing his maw with more onion rings, the dip caked on his face. He chirped happily before another belch passed through his fangs. He was on his last few rings, the grey of his girth showing under his hoodie. His sweatpants were stretched to the point that the drawstrings were retreating back into their holes. Dammek used his freehand to pull his pants downs to his hips, allowing his gurgling stomach more room to stretch. He devoured his last onion ring.

“Uuurp! Gah, Xefros, how’d you like your lunch?” Dammek inquired, sporting a full mouth and a tumid belly. 

“Uh, oh yeah, it was good! Did you like yours…?” Xefros answered nervously, having finished his sandwich a while ago. 

“Heh, that’s good. You want some of this soda before I drink it all?” Xefros shook his head, he didn’t want to find out what kind of grease and food particles had accumulated in there. Dammek shrugged and sipped down the rest of the two liter. He tossed the empty bottle on the floor in his slobbish fashion, and resigned against the back of the couch. Gas bubbled up within his gut, causing him to sluggishly hold his inflated girth with his claws. 

“Tetrarch? Could you go put the bottle in the recycling bin?” Xefros lowered his head, almost feeling bad to even ask. Dammek sighed and nodded. It took him a few tries to stand up fully. His stomach let out a loud ‘slooooooouuuurp’. Their was a familiar pressure building in his gut as he uncomfortably walked to the kitchen to discard to bottle. Xefros laid his down across the couch, closing his eyes. He had worn himself out stressing so much earlier. Everything seemed fine with the tetrarch, he had to allow himself to relax. Relaxation time didn’t last too long however,

“Ey Xef, move your in my spot.” Dammek tilted his head slightly, looming over the smaller rust blood. Xefros didn’t open his eyes, but he could feel his moirail standing over him. 

“Sorry Tetrarch, give me a moment.” Xefros replied, not really intending on moving all too quickly.

“No.”

“What—“ Xefros opened his eyes to find a heavy, but plush, pressure enveloping his face. Dammek let out a soft burp and adjusted himself so he was less sitting on Xefros’s face like a seat, and more straddling him. He chuckled and squeezed his thighs against the burgundy troll’s face.

“—ah! Tetrarch what are you doing!? I was gonna move!” Xefros’s complaints were muffled by Dammek’s corpulent thighs and ass. He sat his rear right on Xefros’s face, framing the sides of his head with his thighs. Dammek’s sweatpants fabric didn’t leave much to the imagination. Judging by what Xefros could feel pressed up against us face, Dammek wasn’t wearing underwear either. Xefros’s hand trailed up to his captors belly, giving him a soft nudge in a feeble attempt to get him to move. Xefros really should have expected this from Dammek, sitting on him wasn’t too low for the tetrarch’s usual japes. More gas bubbled up in Dammek’s gut, the pressure building even more. The bronze slob chuckled, though it was admittedly embarrassing, he found some humor in what he was going to do. The pressure had to be relieved sometime, and Dammek planned on doing it as obnoxiously as he usually does, just on Xefros’s face. Dammek took the heel of his palm, and gave his gut a firm rub to settle his stomach. With a gurgle from his intestines, a loud, wet sounding fart surged out of his rear. 

“Mmmf!! Tetrarch!” Xefros protested, muffled under the bronze blood’s ass. The smell was just about as repugnant as the troll it came from.

“Hey, you know what they say about bronze bloods’ bowels.” Dammek chuckled as another bout of gas hissed out. 

“Ew tetrarch this isn’t funny!” Xefros whined, clamping his legs shut. Xefros’s bulge was shyly peeking out of its sheath. God, was the fluttering in his nook more noticeable. Dammek pressed down more on his girth, pushing out a noisy fart. Dammek tilted his head and bared that toothy grin again. He subtly, not so subtly, mashed his cunt against his moirail’s mouth. Dammek giggled softly to himself as his nook began to seep with his umber slurry. Dammek wiggled his rear on Xefros’s face, before letting out a nice, wet ‘ppppbbbft”. Unbeknownst to Dammek, Xefros’s own cunt had become slick with genetic material. 

“Gah, wow, Xef, urp, I have sooooo much gas in my belly.” Dammek giggled, pushing out another nauseous fart. Dammek had been pretty diligent about suppressing his bulge into his sheath, Xefros however, was not as good. His tentacle-like member swirled out of its sheath, twitching in his jeans. Dammek didn’t quite notice as he was too busy releasing the contents of his bowls onto his moirail’s face. He leaned forward, pressing his swollen gut to Xefros’s chest. Xefros could hardly breathe, but the butterflies in his belly topped the fact he was being smushed. His face was being enveloped by his tetrarch’s portly ass. It felt so soft and warm against his body, despite how rancid it smelt. All of Dammek smelt rancid all the time, he should be used to it by now. A few more moist farts sputtered out of the bronze boy’s rear. The tetrarch’s belly groaned against Xefros’s chest, still digesting his large meal. 

“Hm, I think I’m all empty for now.” Dammek bit his lip. He removed his ass from Xefros’s face, straddling his chest instead. He wiggled downward until his plump thighs were around Xefros’s hips. Xefros’s was still shocked by the whole thing. He brought his hand to Dammek’s head, which was now resting on his shoulder. He pet his hair, there was still a thick stench lingering in the air. Dammek’s taut belly sloshed against Xefros’s toned stomach. His bulge writhed against its clothed prison, he just hoped Dammek would fall asleep so he could do something about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I def gOnna write another chapter, but I’m also gonna write some diaper fics though hehehe. I’m suuuuuuuuuuch a sucker for for xefmek though XDDDD I cant get myself to write anything else lelelel


End file.
